Lista delle comparse del Decimo Dottore
E' qui contenuta la lista delle comparse del Decimo Dottore. Televisione Doctor Who Prima Stagione *''The Parting of the Ways'' Seconda Stagione *''The Christmas Invasion'' *''New Earth'' *''Tooth and Claw'' *''School Reunion'' *''The Girl in the Fireplace'' *''Rise of the Cybermen/''The Age of Steel *''The Idiot's Lantern'' *''The Impossible Planet/''The Satan Pit *''Love & Monsters'' *''Fear Her'' *''Army of Ghosts/''Doomsday 'Mini-episodio di Doctor Who *Speciale Children in Need 'Terza Stagione *''The Runaway Bride '' *''Smith and Jones '' *''The Shakespeare Code '' *''Gridlock '' *''Daleks in Manhattan/''Evolution of the Daleks '' *The Lazarus Experiment '' *''42 '' *''Human Nature/''The Family of Blood *''Blink '' *''Utopia/''The Sound of Drums/''Last of the Time Lords '' Serie animata *''The Infinite Quest '' 'Quarta Stagione *''Voyage of the Damned '' *''Partners in Crime '' *''The Fires of Pompeii '' *''Planet of the Ood '' *''The Sontaran Stratagem/''The Poison Sky *''The Doctor's Daughter '' *''The Unicorn and the Wasp '' *''Silence in the Library/''Forest of the Dead *''Midnight '' *''Turn Left '' *''The Stolen Earth/''Journey's End 'Mini-episodio di Doctor Who *''Time Crash'' Serie animata *''Dreamland'' Mini-episodio di Doctor Who *''Music of the Spheres'' Speciali tra il 2008-2010 * The Next Doctor * Planet of the Dead * The Waters of Mars * The End of Time Quinta Stagione *''The Eleventh Hour (materiale d'archivio) *The Lodger (materiale d'archivio) Sesta Stagione *The Almost People (materiale d'archivio) Settima Stagione *Nightmare in Silver'' (materiale d'archivio) *''The Name of the Doctor'' (materiale d'archivio) Speciali del 2013 * The Day of the Doctor The Sarah Jane Adventures Terza Stagione * ''The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith'' Alien Files * Alien Files: The Doctor Videogiochi Su console * Top Trumps: Doctor Who Sito ufficiale di Doctor Who * Art Attack * Doctor In A Dash Storie scritte New Series Adventures BBC * The Stone Rose * The Feast of the Drowned * The Resurrection Casket * The Nightmare of Black Island * The Art of Destruction * The Price of Paradise * Sting of the Zygons * The Last Dodo * Wooden Heart * Wetworld * Forever Autumn * Sick Building * Wishing Well * The Pirate Loop * Peacemaker * Martha in the Mirror * The Many Hands * Snowglobe 7 * Ghosts of India * The Doctor Trap * Shining Darkness * The Story of Martha * The Eyeless * Beautiful Chaos * Prisoner of the Daleks * The Slitheen Excursion * Judgement of the Judoon * The Taking of Chelsea 426 * The Krillitane Storm * Autonomy * Shroud of Sorrow Quick Reads * I am a Dalek * Made of Steel * Revenge of the Judoon * The Sontaran Games * Code of the Krillitanes The Darksmith Legacy * The Dust of Ages * The Graves of Mordane * The Colour of Darkness * The Depths of Despair * The Vampire of Paris * The Game of Death * The Planet of Oblivion * The Pictures of Emptiness * The Art of War * The End of Time Episodi romanzati di The Sarah Jane Adventures * The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith * Death of the Doctor Storie brevi Annuali di Doctor Who * The Planet That Wept * Once Upon a Time * Most Beautiful Music Raccolte di storie di Doctor Who * Once Upon a Time * Cuckoo-Spit * The Cat Came Back * Gravestone House * Untitled * No One Died * Corner of the Eye * Cats and Dogs * The Body Bank * The Box Under the Tree * Zombie Motel * The Iron Circle * Kiss of Life * Deep Water * Hello Children, Everywhere * Grand Theft Planet! * Cold * Bing Bong * Island of the Sirens * Hold Your Horses * The Puplet * Total Eclipse of the Heart * The End of the Rainbow * Scared Stiff * Bennelong Point * The Shape on the Chair * Knock Knock! * The Haldenmor Fugue Doctor Who Files * The Hero Factor * Stamp of Approval * No Fun at the Fair * The Final Darkness * A Dog's Life * Needle Point * The Secret of the Stones * Disappearing Act Doctor Who: The Story of Martha * The Weeping * Breathing Space * The Frozen Wastes * Star-Crossed Sto ufficiale di Doctor Who * Number 1, Gallows Gate Road * Prologo di 42 * The Frozen * Blue Moon * The Lonely Computer * The Advent of Fear * The Doctor on My Shoulder Puffin eshort * The Mystery of the Haunted Cottage Time Trips * Keeping up with the Joneses * The Bog Warrior Gli appunti di Shakespeare * The Tempest - A Work in Progress * Appendix - The Last Will I segreti scientifici di Doctor Who * Rewriting History Giornali * The Hopes and Fears of All the Years * Deep and Dreamless Sleep Altro * A Letter from the Doctor Audio Audiogo * Pest Control * The Forever Trap * The Nemonite Invasion * The Rising Night * The Day of the Troll * The Last Voyage * Dead Air Destiny of the Doctor * Death's Deal Fumetti Magazine di Doctor Who * The Betrothal of Sontar * The Lodger * F.A.Q. * The Futurists * Interstellar Overdrive * The Green-Eyed Monster * The Warkeeper's Crown * The Woman Who Sold the World * Bus Stop * The First * Death to the Doctor! * Universal Monsters * Hotel Historia * The Widow's Curse * Thinktwice * The Stockbridge Child * Mortal Beloved * The Age of Ice * The Deep Hereafter * Onomatopoeia * Ghosts of the Northern Line * The Crimson Hand Doctor Who Adventures * Which Switch? * Mirror Image * Under the Volcano * The Germ War * Warfreekz! * A Delicate Operation * Blood and Tears * Fried Death * Bizarre Zero * Save the Humans! * Bat Attack! * Triskaidekaphobia * Smart Bombs * Pinball Wizard * Gangster's Paradise * A Date to Remember * The Hunters * 13 O'Clock * Green Fingers * The Snag Finders * The Skrawn Inheritance * The Green, the Bad and the Ugly * Minus Seven Wonders * The Last Soldier * Signs of Life * Shipwreck! * Cold War * Waste Not * A Klytode Christmas * The Monster Upstairs * Hot Metal * The Halls of Sacrifice * The Old Kings of Skarab * Reign of the Stone Monkey * Every Dog Has Its Day * The Poison Planet * Sea-Rah * The Great Mordillo * Nightmare on the Boulevard * Windswept * The Continuity Cap * Wormhole * The Black Hole Gang * CitiZen's Arrest * The Lavender Hill Blob * Shark Bait * Attack of the Mange Mites! * By Order of the Bonemenders * The Alice in Wonderland Circuit * Washed Away! * Titanoleum Tourists * The Man in the Moon * Time Flies * The Giant's Ring * Frosty the Snowdemon * The Chromosome Connection * The Aquarius Condition * Glum Culture * The Great Rain Robbery * The Parrian Proposal * Hitching Point * Store Wars * The Submariners * The Greed of the Gavulav * The Secret Army * The Silver Bullet * The Invisibles * Good Old Days * The Abomination Game * T.R.O.L. * Cyclops * The Crystal Palace * The Spirit of Ashgar * Monster Idol * The Slakken Cat * Code Freeze * Hear No Evil * Terror in the TARDIS * The Ball and Chain Gang * The Memory Collective * The Blue Star Bomb * Flight of the Giurgeax * Starstruck * The Genius Trap * The Rising Tide * Sweet Dreams * Copycat * Shadow of the Vaipid * Snakes Alive! * The Sparkling Planet * The Curse of Vladula * Photo Finish * Brain Train * Foot Soldiers * Bad Wolfie * City of Light * The Guardian of Murcher * Night of the Burnt Toast * The Ghost Factory * Skydive! * Highway Robbery * Doomsilk * One Careful Owner * The Garden Rebellion * The Goats of Christmas Past * A Merry Little Christmas * We Will Rock You * The Highest Stake * Hook, Line and Sinker * The Unwelcome Visitors * Junk Food * ''Dead-line'' * Arctic Eclipse * Return of the Klytode * Creature Feature * Mudshock * Project UFO * Borrowed Time * Lucky Heather Doctor Who: Battles in Time * Growing Terror/''Hyperstar Rising/''Death Race Five Billion/''The Macrobe Menace/''The Hunt of Doom/''Reunion of Fear'' * The Glutonoid Menace * The Power of the Cybermen/''Drones of Doom/''Enemy Mine/''Time of the Cybermen'' * Beneath the Skin/''The Sky Below/''Beyond the Sea/''Lonely Planet'' * Plague Panic * Exhausting Evil * Wrath of the Warrior/''The Screaming Prison/''Force and Fury/''Warriors' Revenge'' * Head Start/''Jewel of the Vile/''Lock, Stocks and Barrel/''End Game'' * The Millennium Blag/''Second Wave/''Operation Lock-up/''Crime After Crime'' * House Pests * Minor Trouble/''Inhuman Sacrifice/''Crimes and Punishment * The Diamonds of Sartor/''Quarsian Mission/''Android of Death * Blooms of Doom! * Dusty Death/''Cold Assassin/''Designs of the Dust/''A Suitable Showdown'' * The Creative Spark * Any Old Iron/''Merchant of Menace'' * The Black Sea/''Sting of the Serpent/''Attack of the Rats/''The Zantraan Invasion'' * Pawns of the Zenith/''Swarm of the Zenith/''Prey of the Zenith/''Lair of the Zenith'' * The Time Stealer/''School of the Dead/''Ghosts from the Past/''The Battle for Time'' * Carnage Zoo/''Flight and Fury/''The Living Ghosts/''Extermination of the Daleks'' * Da Vinci's Robots/''Metal Mania'' * About Last Night/''Dark Side of the Moon'' * The Day the Earth Was Sold/''The King of Earth'' * The Guardians of Terror/''The Rebirth of Corah'' * The House at the End of the World/''The End'' Pubblicazioni IDW Mini-serie e numeri unici * Agent Provocateur * The Forgotten * The Whispering Gallery * The Time Machination * Autopia * Room with a Deja View * Cold Blooded War! * Black Death White Life * Prisoners of Time * Dead Man's Hand Doctor Who (2009) * Silver Scream * Fugitive * Tesseract * Don't Step on the Grass * Doctor Who Annual 2010 ** Ground Control ** The Big, Blue Box ** To Sleep, Perchance to Scream ** Old Friend * Final Sacrifice Annuali di Doctor Who (libro per bambini) * Down the Rabbit Hole * Myth Maker * Swarm Enemies * The Greatest Mall in the Universe * The Time Sickness * Death Disco * The Vortex Code * Health & Safety Raccolte di storie di Doctor Who * Opera of Doom! * Sunscreen * The Immortal Emperor * Space Vikings! Fumetti di scrittori della BBC * In-Flight Entertainment * Mind Shadows * Destiny's Door * Fuel * The Beast Is Back In Town * Mad Martha * Escape to Penhaxico * Just Another Thursday * Who Ate All The Biscuits? * The Baktek Illusion Titan Comics Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor * Revolutions of Terror * The Arts in Space * The Weeping Angels of Mons * Echo * The Fountains of Forever / Spiral Staircase Backup * Psychic Paper Inc Claims Department * A Rose by Any Other Name WeLoveTITANS * Sontaran Stand-Up * In the Dog House * Wardrobe Malfunction * To Heck and Back * Shadows on the Pier Free Comic Book Day 2015 * Laundro-Room of Doom Mini-serie e numeri unici * Four Doctors ** Open Mic Night Categoria:Liste delle comparse per Dottore Categoria:Decimo Dottore en:Tenth Doctor - List of Appearences